Author Unleashed
by Chaos Lord Roscoso
Summary: Parody of the Game, Sonic Unleashed. When Drake's latest plot causing a New Monster to emerge. Darkmagicianmon with new friend Shin Dalla Frost, Must head to the Seven Temples of Arceus to Restore the Life Aura and the Planet back to normal.
1. Chapter 1

(Just have to say thanks to Gantz gun. His Night of the WereMage story got me the idea to make this)

Author Unleashed.

Intro. A new Problem.

We see hovering in Space Peacefully. The Planet Earth, as beautiful as ever. Suddenly coming into view is a huge fleet of Ships. As the camera shows the Flagship. Evil Laughing can be heard.

"Hehehehe! Hahahahaha!" A voice is heard in the control room. Revealing the person to be Drake Darkstar.

"Perfect! Things are all going to plan. Now I just need..." Drake started to say when an alarm sounded.

"Right on cue!" Drake said with a grin. As on the front of the ship. Appeared another figure. This one, had purple armour. A magicians hat, Blue Hair and eyes and carrying a green staff. This is Darkmagicianmon, Leader of the Author Fighters and the fastest digimon alive! Suddenly infront of the digimon. A huge force of Dark Warrior's (That where wearing helmets to breath) appeared and all the cannons on the ship aimed at Darkmagicianmon.

"FIRE!!!!" Drake roared. As the cannon's light up. Unleashing a constant barrage at the Digimon. But D.M simply charged on through, Weaving, Ducking and diving around the Dark Warrior's.

"Come on Darkstar, this all ya got!" D.M said (Just so everyone knows Darkmagicianmon has a Magical Air Bubble on his head so he can breath)

Suddenly a huge Machine appeared it seemed heavily armoured. Had Huge Hands and Also Piloting it was Drake. Quickly the Darkside unleashed his own barrage of Bullets at Darkmagicianmon. But once again the digimon simply jumped over.

"Why you little!?" Drake said constantly trying to shot D.M down. Even using a mass of missles as well. But Darkmagicianmon, simply avoided them and quickly began a spell.

"Oh no you don't!!" Drake yelled launching one of the robots giant arms. Darkmagicianmon tried to dodge but it was too late as the claws grabbed him.

"Hahaha! I've got you know Darkmagicianmon!" Drake said,

"Not yet, Drake I still have one more trick." Darkmagicianmon said before closing his eyes then suddenly appearing was the Seven Life Auras.

"What!?" Drake said but no one noticed the grin on his face. He quickly tried to crush D.M in the robots arm's. But a huge surge of power destroyed the robots arms and Darkmagicianmon had transformed. Into ChaosMagemon. Before Drake could do anything. ChaosMagemon slammed into the robot. Drake knew he could not match Chaosmagemon so he did the only good idea.

"Uh oh, time to go!!" Drake yelled as he quickly flew away.

"Get Back here!!" Chaosmagemon yelled. Chasing after him.

'Thats it follow the Darkside, to your end.' Drake whispered. As he quickly tried to slow down ChaosMagemon but the Super Powered Digimon simply ploughed through all the Baracades. Destroying the Flagship in the process. Drake continued to fly away. With ChaosMagemon in hot pursuit. Ploughing through any Ships that got in his way.

"You won't get away!!" ChaosMagemon yelled chasing after Drake. As Drake led him to what Looked like a Space Station and a Cannon at the same time.

Drake finally crashed landed in the Control Room of the Station. When suddenly ChaosMagemon bursted through the floor.

'Time for those acting lessons to pay off' Drake quietly said.

"C-ChaosMagemon!" Drake said before kneeling on the floor. "I-i'm sorry, look go easy on me, I'll turn over a new leaf I swear, just give me a chance!" Causing ChaosMagemon to chuckle.

"Well this is new, showing remorse Darkstar, if you have just surrendered I would'nt have broke all your toys," ChaosMagemon said not noticed Drake holding some kind of remote.

"Gotcha!" Drake yelled pressing the button. As a whole array of Pedetals and lasers appeared.

"What!?" ChaosMagemon yelled he tried to attack Drake. But the machine, sent waves of energy that where actually holding him in place.

"HAHAHAHAHA!! I've done it, now to use your power for my newest plan." Drake said as he pushed another button. As Purple Lighting started to attack ChaosMagemon. As he cried out in pain. He was forced to turn back to Darkmagicianmon, As the Life Aura's Started to get drained.

Suddenly the Space Station revealed some kind of cannon that was aiming at Earth.

"HAHAHAHAHA!! Oh I've been waiting a long time for this!" Drake said as He slammed down on another button, "FIRE!!!!"

The Cannon launched a huge beam of purple energy, at the earth that simply slammed into the ocean at first nothing happened. Then Suddenly Cracks appeared on the surface, As something appeared under the earth, it looked like somekind of Dragon-Like Monster. With Huge Demonic like claws, As he started to appear, Something was happening to Darkmagicianmon. The Purple Lighting seemed to be absorbed into his body as He transformed. He seemed to turn into his Ultimate Form Darkpaladinmon. But something was off. His Arms where more muscular than normal. Also What Looked Like Wolf Fangs replaced his normal teeth and his eyes became slitted. As the Life Aura's turned Black and fell to the floor completly drained.

"RRRRAGGGGHHHHHHH!!!" DarkPaladinmon roared. But it was drowned out but The Monsters Roar.

"Hahahahaha!! Success! A brilliant Success! Just like the Manuscripts Foretold. The Entity That was sealed within the planet has awakened, Not I just need to harness it's power and my Darkside Kingdom will finally come to be! HAhahahaha!!" Drake laughed.

"You've really gone and done it this time Darkstar!!" DarkPaladinmon, said in a growling tone.

"Ahh Darkmagicianmon, that's a new look, festive, well I have other plans, so long!" Drake said as A Shield appeared around him. Before Darkpaladinmon could do anything The Window Opened, Causing the Life Aura's to fly out. DarkPaladinmon tried to hold on, But he was flung out as well. Sending Him and the Aura's flying to earth. Meanwhile the monster roared again before turned into multiple Tiny fragments as they started to cover the earth.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Unleashed.

Meeting Shin.

As Darkpaladin was was falling towards Earth. With No stopping in sight when an Orb of Golden Energy Stopped him in midair.

"Huh?" DarkPaladinmon asked himself when he noticed he was not falling, when the Orb Disappeared.

"NNOOOOOO!!!!!" DarkPaladinmon yelled as He was sent Hurdling into the Ground, with the Seven Life Aura's. As he hit the ground with a huge amount of dirt sent flying. As DarkPaladinmon got his Head out of the ground still dazed.

"Wh-hat the heck's going on!?" DarkPaladinmon yelled. As he looked around all he saw was the Seven Blackened Life Aura's and a small boy lying on the ground.

"Hey are you ok?" DP asked. (DarkPaladinmon) As he picked the Boy he got a better look at what he looked like. He appeared to be a 9 or 10 year old boy of around 4 foot 2, he also had glowing ice blue wings on his back. The boy wore a dark green shirt, with tan baggy pants. Upon his head, was a head of spiky green hair, fashioned very similarly to a certain 'blue hedgehog', and had ice blue eyes that almost seemed to glow.

"Uh...I can't...can't eat another bite," He moaned.

"Hey Pull yourself together!" DP said shakening the Kid awake.

"Huh?" He moaned as he started waking but he saw DP's new face.

"AHHHH!!" He screamed as he quickly flew behind a rock.

"Don't eat me! I taste bad!" He said.

"You ok? Nothing Broken?" DP asked. Seeing he meant no harm the kid quickly came back out.

"Oh, I'm just fine. Thanks for asking Mr Scary Guy." He said.

"Mr Scary Guy!?" DP said as he noticed the change's.

"Look's like things have gone a little bit scary." DP said.

"Yeah, look at the Teeth and those eye's, who are you anyway?" The Kid asked. As DP gave him a thumbs up.

"I'm Darkmagicianmon, nice to meet ya, oh what's your name?" DP asked.

"Umm," The Kid said as he tried to think but quickly grabbed his head.

"What IS my name? Ah! I can't remember!!" He yelled.

"WHAT!? You've forgotten who you are?" DP asked.

"Yeah I remember something falling from the sky and then everything suddenly went all white, then nothing! I can't remember a thing past that!" He yelled. As DP sweatdropped.

"Uh oh, did I fall on him?" DP asked himself. As the kid started panicing.

"AHH! What do I do now? Where do I got from here! Oh I'm hungry," He said as he started to fall to the ground when DP caught him.

"Hey don't worry I'll help ya get your memories back," DP said.

"Really? Oh thank you Mr Scary...I mean Darkmagicianmon!" The Kid said as he and DP high fived. As they chuckled. As they suddenly noticed the sun rising.

"Beautiful," DP said. Suddenly he was surroundded in a Purple Glow and in his place was his Champion Form Darkmagicianmon.

"Huh?" DM said as he noticed he was back to normal.

"Woah," The Kid said. As they both wondered what just happened.

(One Hour Later)

We Find, Darkmagicianmon and the Kid entering a Town, DM was juggling two of the Life Aura's without effort.

"What do you think that was about? The Hair and those Eye's, and Look at the Life Aura's?" Darkmagicianmon said. As The Kid flew backwards.

"So is this what you usually look like?" He asked. As Darkmagicianmon put the Aura's away.

"Yep this is the REAL me," Darkmagicianmon said as he did a pose.

"Pretty cool huh?" He said but he noticed that the kid was gone. But saw him drooling at a Beautiful Ice Cream cone. Which was Being Finished by the Ice Cream Vendor.

"Look's good don't it?" He asked, As the Kid nodded. "That their Chocolate Chipped Cream Sundae Supreme is the pride of this city. Heh the whole world can come tumbling down, but they'll still line up for a taste." He said as he sprinkled more Chocolate chip's on it.

"Mmm-mm-mm!" He sighed at the sight.

"HEY!! What about your memory!?" DM yelled.

"Ohh...Must...Have...Ice Creammmm!" The Kid said.

"Hehe, enjoy kid, satisfaction guarentied if you don't love it, get your money back." The Vendor said.

"HEYYY!!!" DM yelled out.

"Ohhh! I loooovvveee it!" The Kid sighed.

A little later and our two heroes headed off, with the Kid munching away at an Ice Cream Cone.

"Mmm-mm! This is great why didn't you get one?" He asked Dm.

"Because I want to help you find your Memories, Shin," DM said causing The Kid to stop.

"Shin?" He asked.

"Gotta call ya something. What do ya think?" DM asked.

"Yeah, I like it, Shin!" The Newly Named Shin laughed. As He flied around Darkmagicianmon.

"Now what do ya say we find someone who knows you," D.M said as Shin nodded. With that the two of them headed into the city.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Unleashed.

DarkPaladinmon's Battle Debut. Enter Gantz Gun.

We find Darkmagicianmon and Shin now heading down the path again. The whole day they had asked anyone they could find if they knew Shin. But no one knew Shin at all.

"(Sighs) Still no luck finding anyone who knows me," Shin said.

"Don't worry about it, maybe your memory will come back on it's own, Remember anything yet?" Darkmagicianmon asked.

"Hmm, nope sorry," Shin said. As Darkmagicianmon sighed. As they both noticed the sun setting, just as the sun left the Horizen. Darkmagicianmon started to groan.

"Hey you ok?" Shin asked. As Darkmagicianmon was surrounded in a Purple and Black Aura before turning back in DarkPaladinmon.

"Whoa, Mr Scary Guy is back!" Shin said.

"So when the sun goes down, I turn in THIS!?" DarkPaladinmon said. As he started to think of a way to fix this, they heard crying turning around they saw the Ice Cream Man from before.

"Oh it's HOPELESS! The whole Planet has split apart! We're doomed!" He cried. Shin tried to help him.

"Mister, hey mister, hey don't cry, uh Ice Cream how about that," Shin said.

"What good is ice cream at a time like this?" He said accidentally causing it to fall to the ground.

"Whoa!" DarkPaladinmon said before trying to grab it something strange happened His Arm stretched and caught the Ice Cream.

"Darkmagicianmon!? You arm just stretched!?" Shin said.

"Weird," DP said before placing the Ice Cream back on it's stand. "But it could be useful," DP said with a smile.

"We better go," Shin said. With that the two headed down the town,

"I wonder how I turned into this and why?" DP asked.

"Don't ask me, D.M but maybe...huh?" Shin said DP noticed he was looking to their left.

"What's up?" DP asked.

"Look!" Shin said. DP looked and saw to his shock.

"GANTZ!?" DP said as he noticed the Former Author Fighter surroundded by strange monsters, They Where Black and Purple in Colour, had multiple spikes on their back and most of them looked like Chameleons except the big Troll Looking one with the big club.

"Whoa hey guys take it easy," Gantz said as he backed away. Gantz was around 16, with a mahogany cap on his head, worn backwards, allowing hair to poke through. He wore a shirt that almost looked like a jumpsuit that was red on one half, and orange on the other half. There was a Fire Flower insignia on the chest of his shirt, exactly in between the red and orange halves, and there were no sleeves. The pants were a pair of jeans that was blue with black highlights, and on his feet was a pair of boots that were dark brown in color. The boy also wore dark red fingerless gloves that fit him snugly and had soft armor-like padding. He also had a backpack slung over his shoulder that looked mid-sized and light-weight.

The monster's simply roared and charged at him, quickly Gantz dodged their attacks and Hide Behind a Pillar the monster's where about to walk over to him until they noticed Shin and DarkPaladinmon.

"Uh oh!" Shin said as he flew up high away from the monster's while DarkPaladin cracked his knuckles.

"Let's see what this form can do!" DP said. Before charging at the monster's one of them tried tackling him but he quickly sidestepped and with a strong punch sent it flying into two others, He then Grabbed one and flung it at another one, Before Jumping away from the Giant's Club.

"Tough guy huh?" DP said before launching two Stretched Punches at The Giant surprising the force sent the monster tumbling back. Quickly it jumped up and sent a shockwave, quickly DarkPaladinmon jumped and dodged it but the other monsters where sent flying. Quickly DarkPaladinmon grabbed the Giant with His Arms.

"Time for a splitting Headache!" DarkPaladinmon said and in a great show of strenght Supplexed the Giant right into the concrete, that finished it as it vanished in a haze of Purple smoke along with the rest of the monster's.

"Huh?" Gantz asked himself as he noticed he was still alive.

"Hey Gantz? What are you doing out here?" DP asked.

"Wait, Darkmagicianmon is that you?" Gantz asked before walking out and approaching his old friend.

"That's a new look, what happened?" Gantz asked.

"You know me, never a dull moment," DarkPaladinmon said as Shin appeared.

"Hey want some chocolate?" Shin asked offering a chocolate bar.

"Uh thanks, I'll save it for later," Gantz said. Later Gantz, DarkPaladinmon and Shin where back near the windmill where Darkpaladinmon crashed.

"I see now, you turning into that, and the planet breaking apart are connected in someway," Gantz said.

"I need to find Darkstar and make him fix this fast!" DP said.

"About that, I may know someone who can help us?" Gantz asked.

"Who?" Shin asked.

"Professor Rowan from Sandgem Town, I came here to gather some data, if we combine the Data I found with his research findings we may be able to find out what's happening?" Gantz said.

"Sandgem? That's a continent over, an easy jog if the planet wasn't broken apart," DP said as Gantz walked over to his old plane the WOF.

"No Problem my Wings of Fantasy should get us there easily," Gantz said with a smile.

"Well then let's go!" DP said. As Gantz prepared the plane DP jumped onto the Back Seat while Shin sat in the cockpit with Gantz.

"Take off!" Gantz yelled as his plane lifted up and flew off to the next destination.


End file.
